


Moon's Child

by EmternalSummers



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Probably gonna get angsty, Tags added with time, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmternalSummers/pseuds/EmternalSummers
Summary: Zhangjing's first years of life consisted of a basement room, pleasuring whoever his father sent down, and not knowing anything. After being saved, he begins his life as a proper member of society, learning about the strange world he lives in. Through, he still can't forget about the boy who really saved him from his past life. Yet, once they meet again, Zhangjing finds himself wrapped up in the world he tried his best to run away from.





	Moon's Child

The moon was all that he knew. Through a small window that was barred towards the ceiling of the room, that was all the small child could look through. During the day, it flooded the room with some light and during the night, only a small glistening of moonlight would occasionally come through. Despite that, the small boy was happy gazing through the window during the night. Over the years, it had become his only source of comfort from the concrete walls that surrounded him all the time.

And, it was nights like this very one where he found it the most comforting. As usual, there were loud sounds of people above him, stomping across the floor and talking. He never knew what happened up there, but the sounds of people laughing and shouting always surprised him. It was quiet for most of the day, the sound of something swishing across the floor or an occasional voice could be heard, so once the sun went down, the area above his head had become a whole new place.

Could he join it one day?

He didn’t have long to dwell into his thoughts until the familiar sound of uneven footsteps came down the hall leading to his door. Two voices went back and forth until the wooden door swung open, orange light flooding the room. It was the same routine night after night. Nothing had changed for as long he could remember, which most days felt like not much at all. Everything that happened was the same, when the voices started above him, people were brought down to his room. Every night, using his most basic understanding of words, he would do his best to please the guests, thought he wasn't quite sure what exactly he was doing. Eventually, the door opened again and the guest had left and sometimes a new one would be brought in or he was spend the rest of his night listening to the sounds above him, the moon just visible from his bed.

His guest for the night, whose steps were far more even than his father’s, walked over to him slowly and rested a hand on his face. They boy merely looked up with large chocolate eyes, face void of much emotion. There wasn’t fear or want, just empty acceptance. The guest stood up, facing the man who was saying something in return. The boy had a basic understanding of what he said, like the words “price” and “cheap”. The guest’s hand had curled into a fist at the words and the boy couldn’t help but flinch back, knowing that usually when that happens, pain comes shortly after. It happened with guests before when he didn't know what they wanted. It always hurt and he didn't like it much. This guest didn't seem to be that different from the rest.

Instead, what he didn’t expect was for the guest to launch himself at the boy’s father, shouting something loudly. Instantly, there was clattering and shouting from the room above him, voices arguing over each other. The boy had no clue was was happening and curled into himself in fear. There was shouting and screaming as everything happened, all of noises that were foreign to him. He scooted back further into the room, wrapping himself and his tattered clothes in the thin sheet that adorned the top of his bed.

Once that had all settled down, the boy looked up from his wrapped up form to see the moon out of the tiny window once more, full and glistening. There were voices in the distance, but he paid little attention to them and instead begged to the moon in the sky to save him from whatever this was. Though, the view was cut off as something else filled his view. It was another boy, possibly of the same age, who was standing there, the faint glistening light of the moon around his shoulders.

He held out one hand and said something, but the smaller boy didn’t understand. When offered the hand again, he uncurled himself further until he could reach the offered hand. His fingers slipped between those of the other boy, almost slotting perfectly into place. Gently, he was pulled forward by the other boy and stumbled forward into his embrace. The new boy said a few words, all of which just sounded like a mix of sounds by the first boy. He just stared up cluessly until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Looking up the guest from earlier was smiling sadly down at him. Beyond them, there was the sound of the father shouting, but it was growing distant as he was brought into the orange light that led up.

“Zhangjing?” That was the first thing the boy properly understood all night. His name. He nodded softly as the man spoke to him in a slow and even tone, but even then, he struggled to put the words together. What was he saying? It wasn't the usual tone guests took with him. It wasn't a tone he ever heard from anyone, if he were being honest. Eventually the other boy let out a huff and pulled Zhangjing close to him. He said something confidently and pointed to himself, but Zhangjing couldn’t help but look up with owlish eyes. With each word, his chubby cheeks were accented with deep dimples that Zhangjing couldn’t help but giggle at slightly at the view. This seemed to annoy the other boy, but he kept going.

By the end of the speech, they other boy looked down with a confident grin. Zhangjing, who still had no idea what was happening, merely tilted his head and blinked before he heard and exaggerated sigh and the words, “Okay, Zhangjing?”

To which the smaller boy nodded and grinned, his own response coming out clear and quick. “Okay!” That made the dazzling dimples come out in full bloom before Zhangjing felt his arm get tugged by the guest, who was leading him away from the boy. Several other people had made their way down to his room, one of them scolding the other boy. Zhangjing watched until he was brought slowly up the stairs and into the orange light like his fatehr, his last glimpse of the room being the boy who was surrounded by the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm planning on making this another multi chapter fic! For now, I'm posting the short prologue and was curious whether shorter chapters more frequently or longer chapters less frequently would be better. Let me know what you think and I hope you all can enjoy this journey with me once again!


End file.
